Calor, frío y tibio
by xaz12
Summary: Matt descubrirá como los cambios de temperatura afectan a su rubio compañero. YAOI.
1. Frío

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

****Asdasdadsasdasdasdasdasd, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>TEMPERATURA<strong>

**Calor:**

Era otra fría mañana de lunes, el cielo estaba gis y la temperatura calaba hasta los huesos.

-Joder -. Susurro un chico pelirrojo, sentándose con pesadez en el borde de la cama y soltando gentilmente el agarre del cuerpo que tenía a su lado derecho.

Pasados unos segundos, se incorporo, estiro sus músculos y se dispuso a prepararse para iniciar el día, puso un pie en frente, listo para dar un paso y avanzar hasta la puerta de la sucia habitación, pero una delgada mano aferrándose con algo de fuerza a su muñeca, lo detuvo.

-Quédate, hace frío -. Ordeno Mello, haciendo más firme su agarre y halando a Matt de nuevo a la cama.

-No puedo y lo sabes -. Dijo el mayor, tratando torpemente de no caer después de que el rubio lo halara con rudeza del brazo.

-Quédate, Matt -. Pidió Mello, con tono demandante mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Mail asintió con la cabeza y volvió a meterse bajo las cálidas sabanas, abrazando a Mihael por el cuello y plantándole un casto beso en los finos labios.

-¿Qué dirán tus amigos de la mafia por no presentarte hoy? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo a la vez que con su nariz, rosaba las sienes del otro.

-No pueden decir nada. Después de todo, yo soy el jefe -. Contesto sonriendo con sorna y usando un tono de voz prepotente.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, azul contra verde esmeralda.

-Menuda maña que tienes, ¿eh? – Dijo Matt, sonriendo de medio lado y dándole una mirada lujuriosa a la ropa, o mejor dicho, poca ropa que el rubio utilizaba para dormir.

Mello chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y dijo:

-Si te molesta, ve a dormir al sofá.

Sabía lo malhumorado que podía llegar a ser el oji-azul, pero por algún extraño motivo, ese día se había despertado aun mas "amable" de lo usual, a esta altura ya lo habría echado de la cama.

-… Lo siento-. Susurro Mail.

-No te disculpes.

-… Lo sie... nto.

Mello solo rodo los ojos, tanteo sobre el colchón en busca de las manos del gamer y las guio alrededor de su cintura, indicándole con este gesto que quería que lo abrazara, le dio un apasionado beso y luego, giro sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Mail noto como la respiración del rubio empezaba a compasarse.

-Hey, si te vas a dormir, entonces me largo -. Replico Matt. Mello, no respondió. – Hey, Mello-. Le llamó, pero este seguía sin escucharlo. Se levanto nuevamente y fue a la ducha, desnudándose por el pasillo, arrojando la ropa por ahí.

Llego al baño completamente desnudo y abrió la llave de la ducha, se miro al espejo y vio que tenía un moretón en el cuello, sonrío y presiono la azulosa mancha con el dedo índice, dolía un poco pero no le importaba, después de todo, Mello era quien la había hecho en esos momentos donde los vecinos debían subir el volumen de sus televisores para no escuchar los gemidos y gritos cargados de placer que provenían del departamento contiguo.

Se metió en la ducha y un suspiro salió de sus labios, el agua estaba fría, había olvidado que el calentador eléctrico estaba averiado.

-No te quedaste a dormir conmigo -. Escucho que alguien decía detrás de él. Se giro, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con la enojada mirada del rubio que estaba desnudo, con él, en la ducha.

-Tú te quedaste dormido -. Dijo Matt en su defensa.

El rubio solo lo abrazo, temblando un poco por la temperatura del agua. Mail se extraño al ver al rubio tan cariñoso.

-¿Qué pasa, Mihael? -. Le susurro el pelirrojo al oído – estas muy tierno el día de hoy.

-¿No te gusta? – le pregunto, pasando con suavidad la lengua sobre el cuello ajeno, deleitándose con el sonoro suspiro que salió de su boca.

-Sí, ¿pero por qué?

-No lo sé. Supongo que es por el frío.

Vaya respuesta. Si a Mello le afectaba el clima, esperaba que siempre hiciera frío, le encantaba ese lado tierno e indefenso del rubio, era de esas pocas veces en las cuales podía acercarse a el sin recibir un golpe o un disparo de su parte.

-Te amo, Matt.

-Yo a ti, Mello.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, pronto subiré la segunda parte :3.<p> 


	2. Calor

**Calor:**

"Infierno." Esta, era la única palabra con la cual el pelirrojo podía describir ese caluroso y soleado día de verano.

-¡MAAAAAAAATT! -. Escucho que el rubio llamaba desde la otra habitación – VE A COMPRAR CHOCOLATE.

- Deja de gritar, si tantas ganas tienes de comerlo, ve y cómpralo tú-. Respondió Mail, con fastidio, las altas temperaturas lo ponían de mal humor. Escucho como Mello se levantaba de la cama y atravesaba el pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar, lugar donde Matt se encontraba, sentado en el sofá.

- A mi no me hablas así, imbécil, si digo que vas por chocolate, vas por chocolate.

El pelirrojo no le puso atención, siguió con sus videojuegos, ignorando al rubio.

-Perro estúpido, ¿me estas escuchando?- le dijo con un tono enojado impregnado en su voz. Mail no contesto.

Y entonces… ¡KABOOM!

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA?- Vocifero Matt, girándose con ira al sentir su PSP estallar en sus manos, debido a el arma que acababa de ser disparada por el chico de ojos azules.

-TE DIJE QUE OBEDECIERAS, INUTIL.

Mail se quedo callado, sus verdes y hermosos ojos estaban abiertos hasta más no poder, no esperaba que al voltearse, el rubio estuviera en bóxers, el cabello recogido en una coqueta coleta, con su arma en la mano derecha y sus mejillas tintadas de un suave color rosa.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – Soltó Mello con desprecio.

El pelirrojo no respondió, rodeo el sofá con sus ojos fijos en las angostas caderas de Mello y se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado. Puso su mano en la rosada mejilla del blondo y se acerco a su rosto, lamio sus labios, tentándolo.

-Eres realmente lindo-. Le susurro al oído, para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta.

-M-matt, ve por chocolate-. Dijo Mello, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- ¿No prefieres que me quede aquí contigo un rato? Unos… ¿Treinta minutos? -. Respondió Mail dijo con tono surgente- Vamos, se que puedes esperar.

El blondo sintió una mano colarse entre sus bóxers, gimió por sorpresa y placer, mando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Matt saboreara y devorara su cuello.

-Matt, tengo… Ahhh… calor, por favor… detente, no tengo ganas-. El pelirrojo no se detenía, su mano seguía subiendo y bajando por el miembro del otro- Matt, por fa-favor.

Mail y sus traviesas manos no se detenían. El rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia, después de pedírselo amablemente otra vez, cargo su arma con la mano derecha y disparo cerca del oído del pelirrojo, el cual se alejo de él con miedo.

-QUE TE DETENGAS, JODER-. Le grito el rubio, frunciendo el ceño - Ve por chocolate.

El calor, no le gustaba a Mello, después de que Matt hubiese salido despavorido a buscar chocolate para su adorado rubio y que al volver, este le haya quitado el chocolate de las manos y cerrado la puerta en sus narices, lo había dejado más que claro.


	3. Tibio Parte 1

Tibio

La luz del sol se colaba, traviesa, a través de las cortinas de la habitación que desde hace tiempo Mello y Matt compartían.

-Buenos días, guapo-. Saludo Mail, entrando con el desayuno -sobre una bandeja de plata- a la recamara, donde el rubio hace unos minutos descansaba plácidamente.

-Buenos días…-. Respondió el rubio, sentándose en la cama, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, ya que la sabana se deslizo, cubriéndole desde la cintura para abajo.

El pelirrojo puso la bandeja con delicadeza sobre las largas piernas del menor y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente.

-¿Qué es esto, Matt?-. Cuestiono Mello, refiriéndose a la bandeja.

-Tu desayuno, ¿Qué parece?-. Contesto el pelirrojo, enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Imbécil. No es a eso a lo que me refiero-. Dijo con algo de irritación.

-Pues como estas algo enfermo, quise…

-Mail, estoy enfermo, no invalido- Reclamo el rubio y estiro uno de sus níveos brazos para acariciar con dulzura la mejilla de su novio- tengo un pequeño resfriado, puedo salir de la cama.

- No es bueno que lo hagas, testarudo.

Mello soltó una pequeña y cantarina risa, para luego empezar a comer lo que su acompañante había preparado, este salió de la habitación.

Una vez hubo terminado su comida, puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche a su lado y se levanto, dispuesto a dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha. Al salir de la habitación se encontró a un apuesto pelirrojo que lo miraba, expectante.

-Mello, no debes salir de la cama.

-Solo iré a darme una ducha.

Mail asintió con la cabeza y dejo que el rubio pasara, para abrazarlo por la cintura y caminar a su compás, en unos pocos pasos llegaron al baño y Mail se separo del delgado cuerpo de su amante y se dirigió hacia la ducha, abriéndola y graduando la temperatura.

-Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, Matt-. Le dijo Mello, desnudándose lentamente.

-Quiero hacerlo por ti.

Siempre era lo mismo, el rubio se enfermaba y Mail cuidaba de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no lo dejaba hacer nada y se encargaba de todo.

-Está listo, Mello-. Dijo el pelirrojo, volteándose para encontrarse con un rubio ya completamente desnudo.

Mihael entro en la ducha, suspirando y relajando sus músculos, el agua estaba tibia. Matt estiro su brazo derecho para tomar un recipiente verde pastel y empezar a vertirlo sobre la blonda cabellera del menor.

-Matt, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Déjame a mí, ¿sí?

El rubio no respondió, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo metió a la ducha con él, a Mail no le importo y lo abrazo, Mello empezó a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan lento?-. Pregunto Matt, quitándose la camisa de franjas por completo y dejando que el pantalón se deslizara por sus piernas, quedando solo en bóxers- Si se trata de sexo, no es que seas el más amable.

-A callar -. Dijo Mello- Quiero que esta vez sea diferente.

Mail asintió y empezó a besar al rubio con delicadeza en los labios, para luego ir bajando por el cuello y el pecho, dando de vez en cuando una mordida suave o una lamida atrevida. Mello solo gemía y enredaba sus largos y finos dedos en la cobriza cabellera de su amante. Era la primera vez que lo hacían porque querían demostrarse cuanto se querían, no porque o el uno o el otro tuviera ganas y simplemente buscaran satisfacer sus ansias, como tantas veces anteriores.


	4. Tibio Parte 2 FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL:**

**Tibio –Parte 2-: **

Despertó en su cama algo sobresaltado, sintiendo la almohada húmeda debido a su cabello que estaba completamente mojado, se sentó y una fuerte punzada de dolor en la espalda baja hizo que soltara un suspiro de dolor, sonrió, se sentía de buen humor. Miro a su lado para encontrarse con un pelirrojo aún dormido, mojado también y en boxers, se quedo pensativo unos minutos, luego dijo:

-Matt, despierta.

Movió con delicadeza el hombro de su amado, el cual después de unos segundos, abrió sus verdes ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola, dulzura-. Susurró Mail y lo abrazo por la cintura, obligándolo a recostarse a su lado de nuevo. La cama estaba tibia, Mello se acurruco contra el pecho del otro.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazándose, sintiendo el calor del otro, de vez en cuando depositando un suave beso en el cuerpo ajeno.

-Mail, tuve un sueño extraño-. Dijo de repente el de ojos azules, sentándose en la cama, quejándose de dolor nuevamente. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte risa, recibiendo una mirada asesina del rubio.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Soñé que estábamos nuevamente en Wammy's house, y el enano de Near tenía de nuevo el primer puesto en las calificaciones de final de bimestre y de un momento a otro, yo estaba frente a todos los chicos del orfanato, con un vestido rosa, siendo el hazme reír de todos... Fue una pesadilla.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando, en silencio, para luego reírse hasta más no poder y decirle en broma al rubio:

-¿Qué tiene ese nuevo chocolate que estas comiendo, Mello?

-Serás imbécil, ¿eh?-. Respondió, golpeándolo bruscamente en el estomago… No dejaba de reír, así que lo golpeo más fuerte.

-No me golpees-. Dijo Mail, sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionar aún por la risa, devolviéndole el golpe al rubio en el hombro.

Mihael lo golpeo de nuevo… Y así empezó una pelea, se golpeaban fuertemente y reían, como niños pequeños jugando brusco. Cayeron de espaldas desde la cama, sobre el polvoriento suelo, riendo. Se quedaron ahí un rato, hasta que Matt se sentó sobre las angostas caderas de Mello, mirándolo a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se inclino hasta llegar a su oído para decirle suavemente:

-Te amo, ¿sabes?

- Yo a ti, mucho más.

-Te amo aunque uses vestido rosa.

Rieron de nuevo y se abrazaron.

Matt amaba esas tardes tibias con su rubio, eran agradables, Mello lo hacía reír hasta más no poder, aquellos momentos eran de esos pocos en las que el rubio estaba siempre de buen humor, soportaba bromas sin explotar o desfundar su arma para callar a Mail, el cual cuando reía con ganas, tenía un gran problema para aguantar y calmar la risa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi fic :3.<p>

Fic recomendado: Friday I'm in love by Saya hyung (Hetalia USAxUK)


End file.
